Due to the fact that an increasing number of people now own pets, many parks and recreational areas include numerous restrictions with respect to walking a pet to protect the environment. In fact, a number of laws have been put into effect which require that the owner clean up all excrement after a dog has defecated. These laws have been put into effect because of the health hazards which are a major problem in today's society. Therefore people are forced to carry some type of a container such as a cut down milk container and a shovel so that they can clean up any mess which is left by the pet when walking it.
As can be appreciated it is very awkward and cumbersome to carry a container and a shovel while walking the pet and people do not look forward to this tedious task.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a bag for use with a scoop for cleaning animal excretion when walking one's pet, thereby keeping parks and recreational areas clean allowing a person to have more peace of mind and to be kinder and more thoughtful to his friends and neighbors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag for use with a scoop which is portable and very easily carried in one's pocket and which can be used for cleaning waste material when walking one's pet.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a bag for use with a scoop used for cleaning animal excretion to combat an increasing health hazard in today's society.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag for use with a scoop which is very inexpensive and which can be disposed of after being used.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bag for use with a scoop which is easy and clean to use when cleaning animal excretion.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a bag and scoop which can be used for cleaning animal excretion from various different surfaces.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bag which can be closed to substantially eliminate spillage and odours after having cleaned up after a pet when walking the animal.